The first night
by poisonliz
Summary: The first night that Goku stayed with Sanzo. How will he deal with being alone in a scary dark room? How will he eat if he doesn't remember ever eating before? Oneshot Please go easy on me this is my second fanfic ever


The first night

He sniffed at the thing that the sun was putting in his mouth it smelt so nice and it made his mouth water as the wisps of smell entered his starved nostrils. The man looked up at the boy who was looking at the plate he had been eating rather than his own.

"What!" The blonde monk asked angrily feeling like a zoo exhibit. "Don't you like your food or something?" The boy looked at the man quizzically and then replied with a word that sounded more like a sound than an actual word.

"Food." The boy ended the word then cocked his head. The blonde gave a heavy sigh, what on earth had this kid lived off for the amount of time he was in that cave? Surely he must have eaten. The man began to regret even letting the child out in the first place.

"You just put it in your mouth" The boy followed his instructions, scooping up a small amount of rice and putting it in his mouth then leaving his mouth wide open. "Now chew it." The boy did so and gave a satisfactory mmmmmm noise. Then began to scoop the rice and eat in record time, he was almost to the bottom of the bowl when he begun to choke. The boy panicked turning red in the face and coughing in an attempt to try dislodging the food from his throat. When this failed he looked to his sun for guidance.

"If you eat to fast you'll choke like that." The monk said replying to the helpless look of the boy. He stood and hit the boy several times on the back as hard as he could.

"Than-nk yooo" the boy whispered in a hoarse unused voice then smiled a broad smile to let the man know he was sincere.

Sanzo looked at the clock on his wall three O'clock, it felt later, lunch had been hell he was sure dinner would be worse every now and then he would see a glimmer of bald scalp trying to sneak a peek at the new "guest". The guest in question lay by Sanzo's feet playing with a piece of blue tac he had found on Sanzo's desk.

"So" Sanzo paused taking a minute to clear his throat. "What's your name?" He asked the boy. The kid hadn't talked much instead used his eyes or facial expression to convey needs and emotions. The boy shrugged then begun to play with Sanzo's shoe. The man pulled his foot away from the little animal. "What, don't you have one?" The man sneered; everyone has a name even this ape. The boy however didn't understand why the man was so happy about it.

"Don't have one." The boy let out in barely a whisper "What about yours?" The boy was sure that the man had no name either he was just the sun.

"Sanzo, my name is Genjyo Sanzo." The boy looked at him, yes he supposed that the man could be called Sanzo it sounded a bit like the sun.

"Sanzo…Sanzo…" The boy played the name over and over until he turned to the man and asked a very strange question "What about me, what's my name?" The boy looked at the man as though he should know. Sanzo looked at the boy, he had the instincts of an ape and he was as civilised as one, it reminded him of the legend of Son Goku the monkey king.

"Son Goku" The man replied and the boy smiled a very wide smile showing off his razor sharp canine teeth "Even an ape like you can remember it." The boy nodded and begun to busy himself with the blue tac again.

Sanzo was glad when the boy begun to yawn telling the man it was time to put him to bed.

"I'm not tired" Goku replied when he was told it was time to sleep however despite his protests the boy began to fall asleep in Sanzo's arms.

"When you get up in the morning you can try some new food." Sanzo told the boy to this the boy replied a happy Okay and was taken to a spare room near Sanzo's.

"Good night" Sanzo replied thankful that the child was finally going to sleep and that he would get some Sanzo alone time. He closed the door gently with the boy behind it. All was quiet for a few minutes until he heard banging on the door and the screaming of the boy. This was natural right; kids never liked going to bed so the monk chose to ignore the frantic screams of the boy. A monk can only take so much and Sanzo could take even less than that. He swung the door open and yelled at the little boy.

"What in the heavens are you-!" The boy whose eyes were now red and puffy launched himself at the man sobbing uncontrollably into the mans cream robe.

"I- thought- I – Was b-b-back inthecave!" the boy wailed. After a few minutes of crying the boy fell asleep again and Sanzo put him back in the boy's room.

Finally some peace Sanzo thought as he got into bed and began to close his eyes when the wailing begun again. For the love of-

"What now!" The monk shouted at the crying boy as the fiasco began again. "Go back to sleep" The monk said carrying the boy back to the bed.

"No" The boy wined "YES!" "NO!" "Just go back to sleep Goku" The boy shook his head and wound his tiny arms round the monks waist.

"Fine, you can sleep on the floor in my room" the priest said feeling the impact of a headache already.

Finally some sleep at last the monk thought looking at the backs of his eyelids.

"SANZO! Sanzo, you said I'd get to try some new food today." The boy shouted happily bouncing on the tired monks bed.

"SHUT UP!" The monk shouted at the chimp.


End file.
